


Baby Arrow

by MissHalieW



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHalieW/pseuds/MissHalieW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of writings about Baby Arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever written Arrow related. It's honestly the first thing I've written at all since late 2012. The idea came to me and I just thought 'why not'
> 
> Note: We're pretending the events of Public Enemy didn't happen. Roy is in this because I wanted him there and because it depresses me to think about the fact he's not on the show anymore.

“Barry, you didn’t have to run all the way here to drop this off. I think overnighting it would have been fine.” I said, smiling at one of my best friends after he showed up on my doorstep unexpectedly.

“It was faster, I figured you must be anxious to tell Oliver. And I wanted to congratulate you in person.” Barry said

“Thank you, Barry.” I said

“You’re going to make a great mom, Felicity.” Barry said

I couldn’t resist the urge to hug him, feeling overly emotional.

“This is going to be the most protected child in the world.” Barry joked, even though it was absolutely true. I had the numbers of six different vigilantes in my phone, along with an A.R.G.U.S agent, a SCPD captain, and a former military man. My child would be safe no matter what.

“Cisco and Caitlin wanted me to pass the congratulations along as well. Caitlin said there would be a few more gifts coming from her in a few days.” Barry said

“Oh boy.” I said

“I think she mentioned something about a onesie that said ‘My Daddy’s A Superhero’.” Barry laughed

“Wow.” I laughed

“Well, I gotta run. Oh, there’s a gift in that box for you as well.” Barry said

“Well, thank you for bringing this. And the gift, of course.” I said

“The gift was all Cisco’s idea.” Barry laughed

“Thank him for me then.” I said, hugging him again.

“I’ll call you soon.” Barry said

“Be careful!” I shouted when he took off, though I couldn’t be sure he heard me.

Barry was gone in a flash and I made my way to the table, setting the red box down, opening the card on top.

_We can't wait to meet the new superhero in a few months! Whether you have a girl, a little Felicity, who’s all sugar and spice or a boy, a mini-Oliver, all rambunctious and mischievous, I know you’ll be the best parents that any child could possibly expect. Congratulations! Love Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco._

I smiled at the card before opening the box. On top was a black maternity tank with ‘Future Superhero’ written on it in white, right across the stomach. I threw my head back laughing, knowing I would be wearing that a lot in a few months time.

Setting the tank aside, I picked up the outfit I had asked Cisco to make for me. It was a exact replica of Oliver’s Arrow outfit, mask included, in a size suitable for a baby. It was perfect.

I knew Oliver was expecting me at the Arrow cave in less than an hour so I rushed into my home office and found the gift box I had bought for the occasion.

I arrived at the Arrow Cave before Oliver but Diggle was already there.

“Hey Dig.” I said as I entered.

“Hey Felicity. What’s the box?” Diggle asked

"Oh, just a gift for Oliver." I said

"Why? It's not his birthday." Thea said, stepping in to view.

"I just wanted to get him something." I said with a shrug, wanting desperately to tell them but knowing Oliver would want to do it together, especially to his little sister.

I stashed the box under the desk and turned my computers on.

I was listening to the police radio when I heard the door open and three sets of footsteps; Oliver, Roy and Laurel.

Oliver headed straight to my desk, leaning down to kiss me quickly.

"If me and Roy can't show any form of PDA down here, why can you two? It seems kind of unfair." Thea joked

"Because we're married and you aren't. And also you're my kid sister and it makes me nauseous." Oliver said

"Alright, what's going on in the city tonight?" Laurel asked

"Not much, actually. I tracked down a low level dealer working for The Gambler." I  said

"Okay. Roy, suit up." Oliver said

"It's been a long day, I'd like to hit something." Laurel said

"We've got this, Oliver. Take the night off. The three of us can handle it." Roy said

Oliver looked skeptical, he didn't like letting Thea go out without him, but eventually agreed.

Five minutes later, Thea, Laurel, and Roy were all suited up and out the door. Diggle followed them out, needing to get home so the nanny could leave.

"Thea will be fine." I said, watching Oliver's nervous look on his face, wondering to myself if worrying about our child might actually give him a heart attack.

"I know Roy and Laurel would never let anything happen to her, it just makes me anxious." Oliver said

I turned the mic on the comm off, leaving the comm in so I could still hear, just in case.

"I have something that might distract you from that." _And maybe give you a heart attack eventually_ , I thought to myself.

"Oh?" Oliver said curiously

I leaned under the desk and grabbed the green box. Oliver looked confused and I was sure he was going over important dates in his mind to make sure he wasn't forgetting an occasion.

"What's this? It's not a birthday or a holiday.." Oliver said

"Just open it." I said, unable to hide my grin.

Oliver carefully and painfully slowly removed the ribbons off the box and mentally wishing for him to hurry up didn't help. When he finally opened the box, he picked up the little outfit and stared at it for a moment before looking up at me.

"Are we...Are you telling me..."

"Yes. We're having a baby. I'm pregnant." I said, watching Oliver's face light up with the biggest grin.

“We’re having a baby.” Oliver said

Oliver moved so quickly to wrap his arms around me, it was a blur.

“I love you.” Oliver said as he leaned down to kiss me.

“I love you too.” I said

Oliver put his hands on my stomach, a look of amazement on his face.

“Wow, we’re having a baby.” Oliver said

I laughed, having gone through the same shock and amazement when I found out.

"It freaks me out a little that there's a living thing inside." I admitted

"Amazing." Oliver said

I head noise on the comm, then Roy's voice came on the line.

"We're heading in. Be there in five." Roy said

"They're going to be here in five." I said, going to put the outfit back in the box, but Oliver stopped me.

"We should tell them." Oliver said

"Okay." I said; it had been killing me to not tell everyone for the last week.

Oliver got his phone out and typed a text message.

"Dig. I asked if he could come back." Oliver explained

"He'll probably have to bring Sara." I said

"I'm sure she'll be fine down here for a few minutes." Oliver said

"We'll have to baby proof down here so the baby can be down here with me. At least Sara will be able to come over more." I said

I could tell Oliver's mind was racing with plans, all the things he'd have to do to make it safe in the cave.

"Who would've thought there would ever be a crib down here?" Oliver said with a laugh

There was a lot of noise from upstairs, letting us know Roy, Thea, and Laurel were back. I quickly stashed the baby outfit until Diggle was there.

Oliver discussed how the mission went with the three of them and I worked on the computers until Diggle arrived back.

"Sara?" I asked, seeing he was alone.

"Lyla got home. What's going on? Why did you need me back?" Diggle asked

I stood up to stand next to Oliver, barely able to contain my excitement, as the four of them looked at us expectantly. I nodded at Oliver to tell him to go on.

"Well, there's going to be a new member to the team." Oliver said

They all looked a little confused at his words but I noticed Thea looking back and forth between us.

"You want to explain that sentence?" Roy asked

I reached behind me to grab the little outfit and held it up in front of me. The first to react was Thea, as she ran over to us, screeching, as she pulled us into a group hug.

She was talking so fast at first that I could barely understand her.

"Slow down, Speedy." Oliver said

"I'm just so excited, I've been wanting to be an aunt since I was like twelve." Thea said

Thea continued to ramble on about how she couldn’t wait to go shopping, that she was going to turn one of her extra bedrooms into a room for the baby so she could visit, as Diggle came over to congratulate us.

“You guys are going to be really great parents.” Diggle said as he hugged me.

“Thank you, John. It really means a lot.” I said

“Looks like Sara’s going to have a playmate.” Diggle said with a laugh

Diggle went to hug Oliver as Roy practically lifted me off the ground in a hug, causing me to squeal.

“Just a heads up, I am going to be the uncle that loads the kid up on sugar and lets the kid watch R-rated movies.” Roy said

“I have no doubts about that.” I said

Laurel came up to me after Roy, hugging me quickly.

“Congratulations.” Laurel said

“Thank you, Laurel.” I said with a smile

Oliver was wrapped up in a conversation with Roy and Diggle and didn’t notice Laurel looking at him with a smile.

“He’ll be a good dad. I always knew that. Even when he was being a real asshole.” Laurel said with a laugh

“I think he’ll be a wonderful dad.” I said, smiling at Oliver even though he wasn’t looking.

Thea came up to me, grasping both my hands in front of me.

“Thank you for making my brother so happy.” Thea said

Feeling overly emotional and the tears threaten to come, I hugged Thea tightly.

“Baby Arrow is going to be a very loved baby. He or she is very lucky.” Thea said

“Baby Arrow...I like that. That’s what I’ll call the baby until I find out it’s a boy or girl.” I said

Oliver linked his hand with mine after I released Thea from the hug.

“Baby Arrow. I like it too.” Oliver said


	2. It's A...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless fluff because if my OTP isn't happy on the show, I can at least write them happy.

“It’s time to wake up, my love.”

I opened my eyes to see Oliver leaning over me, grinning down at me.

“Good morning.” I said with a smile

“You ready to find out if Baby Arrow’s a little guy or little girl?” Oliver asked

“You mean if Baby Arrow cooperates this time?” I said; we had gone in at 20 weeks for an ultrasound with plans to find out the gender, but the position of the baby wasn’t allowing that.

Oliver moved down and kissed my ever-growing bump, before speaking in Russian. I didn’t have the slightest clue what he was saying, but it was something he did every morning and night.

“I’m making breakfast. It’ll be ready in a few minutes.” Oliver said, kissing me quickly before getting up.

“What are you making?” I asked

“Pancakes, of course.” Oliver said with a laugh; pancakes were practically all I had eaten for a few weeks, often having them twice a day.

I reluctantly flung my legs off the bed and went into my closet.

Thea had helped me go shopping for maternity clothes once my old jeans wouldn’t fit anymore at sixteen weeks, and she had insisted on me getting more clothes than I felt I actually needed. Half of my old clothes were now in boxes to make room, even though Oliver had offered me half his own closet.

Once I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a black blazer, I went into the bathroom to change. I got dressed, quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail, and put on the emerald studs Oliver had bought me after he found out we were having a baby. Baby Arrow’s birthstone. I stepped into my black flats after longingly looking at my black heels I’d given up on weeks ago.

I carefully made my way down the stairs, a task getting more difficult every week.

“It smells delicious.” I said as I walked into the kitchen, finding Oliver pouring a glass of apple juice.

“Food’s on the table.” Oliver said

“Thank you, babe.” I said

I sat down at the table and Oliver leaned against the counter, watching me.

“What time does your mom’s flight get in?” Oliver asked

“Just after one.” I said between bites

Oliver took my plate as soon as I finished eating, before I could take the dish to the sink myself. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him; Oliver treated me like I was unable to lift a finger while pregnant.

"Are you ready?" Oliver asked

"Yes, let's go find out if we're going to have a little guy or little gal running around here." I said with a smile.

Half an hour later, we were in the doctor's office, waiting for the doctor to come in, me sitting on the examination table, Oliver sitting in the chair next to me, holding my hand.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" I asked

Oliver looked at me in surprise.

"I want a healthy and happy baby." Oliver said

"You have to say that." I said with a laugh

“Why, do you want a boy or a girl?” Oliver said

“I’m perfectly happy either way. I feel like it’s a boy though. I don’t know why, I always have.” I said

The door opened and Doctor Spence walked in, smiling warmly at us.

“Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Queen.” She said

“Good morning.” I said

“How have you been feeling, Felicity?” Dr. Spence asked

“I’ve been feeling really good.” I said

Doctor Spence asked me all the usual questions I had gotten used to weeks before.

“Okay, go ahead and lay back, Felicity, and we’ll start the ultrasound.” Dr. Spence said

I laid back on the table, as Oliver stood up so he could see the screen better; he had his video camera in hand. He had been filming nearly every moment of the pregnancy, but I was all for it.

"You want to find out the gender of the baby, right?" Dr. Spence asked as she poured the gel on my belly.

"Yes, but we were hoping you could write it down and put it in an envelope. We want to find out with the rest of our family." I said

"Of course." Dr. Spence said

Dr. Spence started moving the ward around, the heartbeat immediately filling the room.

"That is so incredible, no matter how many times I hear it." I said

Dr. Spence smiled and pointed at the screen.

"The baby is sucking it's thumb." Dr. Spence said

I looked at Oliver, his grin mirroring my own.

"Good news, the baby is cooperating today, and I can tell the sex of the baby. I will write it down for you." Dr. Spence said

“It’s going to be a long couple of hours.” I said, grinning at Oliver.

“We’ve made it this long.” Oliver said with a laugh.

“Everything looks great, so I’ll see you again in two weeks.” Dr. Spence said

Before we left, Doctor Spence handed us three copies of the ultrasound of the baby sucking it’s thumb, and a sealed envelope.

“Oh my god, I am so excited.” I exclaimed as we headed to the car, Oliver still having the camera on me.

I was practically bouncing up and down in the car on the way to the party store, much to Oliver’s amusement.

We made our way straight to the balloon counter as soon as we walked into the party store.

“How can I help you today?” The young woman behind the counter, whose name tag said Lily, asked with a smile

I explained to her that we were doing the gender reveal, but didn’t know yet ourselves.

“Okay, did you have the box already or did you want to buy one?” Lily asked

“We have one. Oliver, go grab it from the car.” I said

“How many balloons did you want? Did you just want solid pink or blue?” Lily asked as Oliver walked away.

“As many as you can fit in the box. You can have fun with it, like if it’s a boy, you can throw superhero balloons or sports in there, or disney princesses if it’s a girl. Anything goes, really.” I said

“It must be your first.” Lily said with a laugh

“Yes, it is.” I said

Oliver came back with the large white box that had ‘Princess Charming or’ in blue and then ‘Pretty Princess?’ in pink, and covered with pink tiaras and blue crowns.

“Wow. That’s really pretty. And big.” Lily said

It was about four feet tall, and just as wide.

“His sister made it.” I said with a smile.

“She’s really, really excited about being an aunt.” Oliver said with a laugh

“How long do you think it’ll take you to fill it up?” I asked

“Half an hour, maybe?” Lily said

“We’ll be back then.” I said

“What should we do for half an hour?” Oliver asked as we walked towards the door.

“There’s a baby store a few doors down…” I said with a smile

“Wouldn’t it be better to wait until we know if we’re having a boy or a girl? We’ve already got a lot of gender neutral stuff from Thea.” Oliver said

It was absolutely true that we already had enough to for the baby. The baby’s room was filled with bags of stuff.

“Oh, come on.” I said, leading him into the baby store.

I had been in baby stores many times over the last few months, Oliver hadn’t. His expression when he walked inside was comical.

“So many pastels…” Oliver said

I laughed, heading to the clothes with Oliver trailing behind me.

“We should get this.” I said, holding up a white onesie that had ‘I <3 Daddy’ on it.

“Sure.” Oliver said without looking, totally distracted by the baby bear outfit in his hand.

“Do you think we should get that?” I asked

“It’s so small. I mean, look how small it is. Are all babies that small? Will our baby that small?” Oliver asked

“Yes, babies are that small. Yes, our baby will be that small, at least for a while.” I said with a laugh

“I don’t remember Thea being that small.” Oliver said

“Well, you were young then, and not over six feet tall. In comparison, she probably didn’t seem that small.” I said

“Yeah, I guess.” Oliver said

After Oliver got over the shock of how small the baby clothes were, we browsed around the store, eventually picking out three onesies and two bibs before checking out.

“This kid is going to be so spoiled.” I said as we walked back to the party store.

“Obviously.” Oliver said

When we reached the balloon station at the party store, Lily already had the box sitting on the counter, sealed up and ready to go.

“Congratulations!” Lily said after we paid and Oliver picked up the box.

I was sitting at my desk, eating plain cheerios and drinking apple juice, one of the least strange pregnancy cravings, when I heard the front door open and Oliver calling my name, home with my mother.

“Coming!” I shouted as I stood up.

I made my way to the foyer, practically being knocked over by my mom’s hug.

“Hi mom.” I said with a laugh

"Oh sweetie, you look so beautiful. Pregnancy looks good on you, you are absolutely glowing." My mom said

"Thanks, mom." I said as she released me from the hug.

"I'll take your bags upstairs, Donna." Oliver said

"Thank you, Oliver. Oh! Wait! I have a gift in there, let me get that first." My mom said, stopping Oliver before he reached the stairs.

I watched as she dug in her suitcase, pulling out a yellow gift box, and handing it to me.

“Let’s sit down and I’ll open this.” I said as Oliver headed upstairs, leading my mom to the couch.

“That’s quite a box.” My mom said, motioning to the balloon box.

“Yes, Thea made it, and she's very excited about having a niece or nephew. I’m trying to ignore so I’m not tempted to look before everybody is here.” I said, undoing the bow on the gift box.

Inside was a ‘I love my Grandma’ bib, a onesie with a cartoon sun that said ‘Grandma’s Little Ray of Sunshine’, and another onesie that said ‘My fingers may be small but I already Grandma wrapped around them’.

“Thank you, mom. They’re very cute.” I said, leaning over to hug her.

Oliver came back downstairs and sat down across from us in one of the recliners.

“That box is torturing me.” Oliver said

“Tell me about it.” I said

“Why didn’t you have the doctor tell you?” My mom asked

“I came up with this brilliant idea to wait and find out with everybody else.” I said

The doorbell rang and I looked at Oliver in confusion, who shrugged, even though nobody was supposed to be arriving for hours. Oliver stood up, disappearing out of sight to answer the door; I could immediately recognize the voice before Thea walked into the room.

“Hey Thea, you’re early.” I said

“Well, I was bored. How was your appointment?” Thea asked

“It was good. Everything’s good. The baby was sucking it’s thumb in the scan.” I said

Oliver reached into his pocket, pulling the ultrasound out of his wallet to show to Thea and my mom.

“You guys really didn’t find out? I figured you’d have changed your mind.” Thea said

“No, we can make it a few more hours.” I said

“Can you guys open the box now? We can have dessert after!” Thea exclaimed as soon as the dinner plates had been cleared, earning laughs from all thirteen people at the table; it wasn’t the first time she’d expressed her impatience over the last few hours.

I looked over at Oliver and he nodded; Thea wasn’t the only impatient one.

Everybody moved to the living room, Oliver and I moving to stand on either side of the box. I looked around room; even though the living room was spacious, it was crowded. My mom, Cisco, Laurel, Diggle and Lyla, with baby Sara, were crowded on to the sectional, while Caitlin and Ronnie were in one recliner, Barry and Iris in the second. Roy was standing up, video camera in hand with Thea, who was practically bouncing up and down, at his side.

“Ready?” Oliver asked

“Yeah.” I said

Thea started a countdown from ten like it was New Year’s Eve that everybody joined in on.

“3,” We moved to grab the lid, “2, 1.”

As soon as we slowly started to lift the lid, I caught a glimpse of pink and squealed in surprise.

I watched as the pink balloons, everything from plain pink to Hello Kitty, Barbie, and Disney Princesses, floated up the ceiling.

“I knew it!” Thea exclaimed

I looked at Oliver, he looked back at me with a look of amazement on his face, and I rushed over to wrap my arms around him.

“We’re having a little girl.” I said as the emotions took over and I felt myself tearing up.

“You were wrong.” Oliver whispered, causing me to look up at him, seeing I wasn’t the only one tearing up.

“It happens occasionally.” I said

My mom was the first to hug us, then Thea, then it was a blur of congratulations and hugs.

“Congratulations, bro. You’re going to be worried for the rest of your life.” Diggle said with a laugh.

“She’s going to give you a heart attack.” Roy agreed

“Oh, god. This poor girl will never be able to date with all of you around.” Thea said

“I’m equal part thrilled and terrified right now.” Oliver said, causing me to laugh.

“She’s going to be so beautiful.” My mom said, touching my bump.

“Just like her mom.” Oliver said, kissing the side of my head.

Thea and Roy were the last to leave around midnight, after everybody else had already left by ten, and they only left after I promised Thea a shopping trip over the weekend. Oliver closed the door behind them and turned towards where I was leaning against the staircase.

“It would appear that Thea is thrilled to have a niece to shop for.” I said

“Well, it’s Thea. She’s thrilled to have an excuse to go shopping.” Oliver said with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” I said

I led Oliver up the stairs, tiptoeing past the room where my mom was sleeping as to not wake her up, and into our room.

“You were pretty sure it was a boy. Are you disappointed?” Oliver asked as I sat down at the edge of the bed.

“Not at all.” I shook my head

“She’s never dating.” Oliver said

“Let’s revisit this issue in about fifteen years.” I said with a laugh

“I’m pretty sure my reaction then will be the same.” Oliver said, getting down on his knees in front of me, putting his hands on my belly as he began talking in Russian.

“What did you say?” I asked when he finished speaking.

“I told her I love her, and that I can’t wait to meet her.” Oliver said, causing me to tear up for probably the sixth or seventh time that night.

“I love you so much. This little girl is so lucky to have you as her father.” I said

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I needed to write something happy after Wednesday's soul crushing Arrow episode. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT; I'm not the only one who cried like a baby when Felicity was sitting in the Arrow cave sobbing, right? That got to me. On a slightly happier note, I loved the Thea/Felicity scenes, and seeing them with Baby Sara. Oh, and Thea saving the day. Oh god, I'm going to need to be drunk next week for this 'wedding' crap. Nope, nope, nope. 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think about this little oneshot. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter (@HecticHalie) and Tumblr (FangirlHalie.Tumblr.com) and feel free to say hello!


	3. Welcome to the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here we go! I might write more oneshots in this little series eventually but I'm gonna focus on my first multi chapter fic for a few weeks so it'll be a while! Although who knows, you never know when inspiration will strike. 
> 
> And full discourse here; I've never given birth so I went off of what I've seen in movies and what my older sister has told me.

“I want this baby out of me.” I whined as I waddled from the kitchen to the couch, with a bag of chips in my hand.

“One more day.” Oliver said as I sat down next to him.

“Four days past my due date, Oliver.” I said

“I know, babe. She’s just stubborn and doesn’t want to come out yet.” Oliver said

“She’s stubborn. I wonder where she gets that.” I said

“It’s a mystery.” Oliver deadpanned 

“You’re both stubborn, she didn’t stand a chance.” Thea said as she made her way down the stairs towards us.

“Having a great time folding baby clothes?” I asked with a grin

“I don’t mind it. They’re so cute.” Thea said

“Well, since you’re practically living here these days, I’m glad you’re proving useful.” Oliver teased his sister, even though we all knew he loved having her at our house.

“I’m glad she’ll be here, it’ll be great to have her around to help when we’re sleep deprived and loopy.” I said

“I’m happy to help with that little princess in any way I can.” Thea said

“Uh huh, then you won’t mind taking a few of those three AM feedings?” Oliver asked

“Well, beauty sleep is important to me...But I’ll probably sacrifice an hour here and there.” Thea said

“I’m going to hold you to that.” I said with a laugh

Thea sat down on next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"How is the little Queen doing today?" Thea asked

"Still refusing to get out." I said with a sigh

Thea leaned down to talk to my belly.

"Hurry up, baby girl. Auntie Thea is ready to meet you," her words caused Oliver to laugh, "your parents want to meet you too." Thea added in

"Well, that's quite the adorable scene." My mother said as she walked in the room from upstairs.

I looked at Oliver on my left, me resting on his shoulder with his arm wrapped me, then Thea on my right, leaning on me, talking to the baby and pressing her hand onto the spot where Baby Arrow was kicking like crazy.

"Come join us." I said

Oliver scooted over, making room for her on the other side of him.

"What are we watching?" My mom asked

"Breaking Bad." I said

"Seriously? You've seen every episode at least five times." My mom replied

"Don't bother, Donna. I already pointed it out." Oliver said

"Hey, I'm the one that is nine months pregnant, so I think I deserve the right to chose the TV show." I said; I knew I sounded whiny, but I didn't care. I had felt like crap the last few weeks, between the never ending heartburn, the swollen ankles (and swollen everything else), and the inability to sleep. I was grumpy.  

"You do." Oliver said, kissing the top of my head.

I felt Oliver climb into bed a few hours after I had headed to bed and turned over to face him.

“I thought you were asleep.” Oliver said

“Your daughter is kicking me too much.” I said

“You already call her my daughter when she’s keeping you up.” Oliver said

“Well, we both know she gets this,” pointing at the spot where she was kicking, “from you. Computer skills are my thing, not ninja skills.” I said

“Fair enough.” Oliver said, putting his hand on my belly, and I knew he could feel her kicking.

“This is our last night without a baby in the house.” I said

“I know. Are you ready?” Oliver said

“I’ve been ready for weeks.” I said

Oliver leaned down to talk to my belly in Russian, as he did every night, and I smiled as I watched him.

He was still talking when the pain hit, causing me to gasp.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked

I held a finger up to make him wait, sure that I couldn’t speak, taking a few deep breathes until it passed.

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked, his face concerned.

“It was a contraction.” I said after about a minute.

"Should we be leaving?" Oliver said, sitting up.

"Not until they are five minutes apart." I said

"Right. I knew that. I knew that, right?" Oliver said

I could sense the panic rising in his voice, but it almost made me giggle that Oliver Queen, the man that had fought super soldiers and so many bad guys,  survived years of hell on an island was scared about this.

"You did, Oliver. Don't panic. It'll all be fine." I said

"Of course. Do you want me to go get your mom and Thea? They're both still up." Oliver said

"Can you get my mom? I wanna talk to her alone for a minute." I said

"Sure thing." Oliver said

A minute later, my mom appeared in the doorway.

"It's almost time!" She said

"She just couldn't have decided to come before I scheduled myself to be induced." I said with a laugh.

"Babies are on their own schedule." My mom said, crossing the distance between us to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, they are." I said

"Ollie mentioned you wanted to talk to me?" My mom said

"Yes, I d-" I stopped mid word as another contraction hit. Six minutes apart.

"Just breathe." My mom put her hand on mine.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you about when we go to the hospital." I said

"Okay..." She replied

"I know we didn't discuss it and you probably assumed, but would you be horribly offended if Thea was in the room with me instead of you? I love you, but it would mean a lot to Oliver." I said

I watched her expression, expecting to see that she was hurt, but she just smiled.

"No, I'm not offended. Besides, you know I don't do fantastically seeing you in pain." My mom said

"Thank you. There's an ulterior motive with Thea being there. She's been so obsessed with babies and keeps saying she wants one so badly. She's even trying to convince Roy."

"And she might change her mind when she sees the pain of labor? It's not a bad plan." My mom finished my sentence

"Exactly. She's too young." I said

Oliver walked in, a smile on his face.

"How are you?" He asked

"Fine." I said

"Bag's by the door. Diggle and Lyla are waiting by the phone for a call. I think Barry might even be coming." Oliver said

I nodded as Oliver sat down on the bed.

"Roy's on his way over." Oliver added

Less than two hours later, Oliver and I were laying on the bed, counting the time between contractions.

"Four minutes, twenty six seconds." I said after an especially painful contraction.

"Time to go?" Oliver asked

"Time to go." I said

Oliver hopped up, rushing around to help me up.

He kept his arm around me as we made our way downstairs.

"It's time to go." I said, looking around the living room where all the people I cared about the most had gathered; My mom, Diggle and Lyla, Thea and Roy, Laurel, Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco all hopped up as soon as I spoke.

"Well, the waiting room will certainly be full." Oliver said

"She's a lucky little girl to have so many people who care about her." I said as Oliver picked the hospital bag up.

Thea and my mom got in the car with me and Oliver, while everybody else got into two other cars.

It was less than twenty minutes to the hospital but I had four contractions hit me in that time, and all I could think about was how much it hurt. Nobody had warned me just how painful it was.

When we reached the hospital, Oliver moved so fast to get of the car and get to my side of the car that my mom watched him in awe.

"Did you run track in school?" My mom asked while Oliver helped me out of the car, wrapping his arm around me to help me inside; her words were just another reminder that she was one of the only people that didn't know Oliver was The Arrow.

"Ollie preferred sports where you could hit things." Thea responded, which was absolutely true, even pre-island.

When we walked inside, another contraction hit, and I was only vaguely aware of everything going on around me; nurses bringing me a wheelchair, Oliver being handed paperwork to fill out, my mom and Thea both trying to talk to me.

“How far along are your contractions, dear?” One of the nurses, an older woman I estimated to probably be in her late forties, asked as the contraction ended.

“Uh, about three minutes now, I think.” I said trying to catch my breath.

“Three minutes and twenty two seconds.” Oliver said, not looking up from the paperwork he was filling out. I had never seen Oliver write so quickly.

Oliver literally tosses the clipboard back to the woman behind the desk and rushed over to my side as I saw our friends made their way into the hospital.

“Good luck, Felicity. And you too, Ollie. Don’t pass out on her.” Thea joked

Thea turned towards the waiting area and I grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“Wait, Thea. We were wondering if you’d like to be with us.” I said

“Seriously? But your mom…” Thea said

“She’s fine with it. You don’t have to, though. I mean, it’ll probably be pretty...awful.” I said

“No, I want to. I’m definitely coming.” Thea said

She grabbed my hand as she smiled at me, but it was a decision she regretted moments later when another contraction hit and I gripped both hers and Oliver’s hand.

“We’ve got to get her to a room. Now.” One of the nurses said

I was aware of all our friends wishing us luck as the nurse wheeled me away with Oliver and Thea at my side, but I wasn’t about to even try to get a word out; I was fairly certain if I opened my mouth, what would come out would be a scream, and I refused to be one of the women who screamed their lungs off when giving birth.

The next few hours were a blur of pain, contractions every three minutes, but they weren’t getting closer together, as my doctor had pointed out no less than four times.

I could tell Oliver was exhausted; not physically, the man could go days without sleep, but he was tired of watching me in pain.

“Felicity, I think you should reconsider the epidural.” Oliver said quietly between contractions.

“No.” I said stubbornly; I had read enough about it to know that even though the risk was low, it was still a risk, and I wasn’t going to take any risks.

“I have to agree with Ollie on this, Lis. You should consider it.” Thea said

“No.” I said again

It wasn’t the last time I said it either; it came up nearly every hour, and the hours rushed by, I eventually stopped keeping such close track.

“I’m going to get coffee and let everybody know how it’s going.” Thea said around five, after more than thirteen hours at the hospital.

"How are people in labor for two days without losing their mind?" I rhetorically asked between contractions.

"With pain medication, probably." Oliver said

"I don't want hear it, Oliver." I said

"I'm not. I told you three hours I was done asking you." Oliver said

"Good." I said

There was a knock on the closed door a few moments later, but I didn't respond as a particularly painful contraction hit.

"Come in." Oliver said as I gripped his hand so hard that I was certain any other man would be complaining, but Oliver had endured far worse; my grip was nothing in comparison to the things that had caused all the scars his white tee shirt was currently covering.

"Good evening, Mrs. Queen, Mr. Queen." Doctor Spence said

I didn't have the energy to tell her it would be better once the baby was out of me.

"Well, it appears your labor has stalled, Mrs. Queen." Doctor Spence said

"What does that mean?" Oliver asked; I knew what it meant from reading all the books I could find on pregnancy, childbirth, and parenting.

"Well, your wife's labor isn't progressing. She's been dilated eight and having contractions two and a half minutes apart for since noon." Doctor Spence said

"Well, yes. I know that. I meant what happens now?" Oliver asked

"There's a medication that can hurry it along." Doctor Spence said

"No." I said

"Felicity..." Oliver said, his voice pleading.

"Unless me or the baby are in danger, I want to do this naturally." I insisted

Doctor Spence pursed her lips, staying silent.

"Are me and the baby both fine?" I asked

"Perfectly." Doctor Spence said

"Then unless that changes, no." I said

"Is there anything that can be done naturally to help?" Oliver asked

"Walking around can help, if you feel up to it." Doctor Spence said

"I can do that." I said, though the thought of moving was exhausting.

For the next half an hour, I paced the hallway with Oliver's arm around me protectively while Thea and a nurse stood by. Thea rambled on in what I knew was an attempt to distract me from the pain.

"I do wish you'd tell me what you decided on for a name." Thea said

"We already told you that we're keeping that to ourselves until she's here." Oliver said

Thea sighed in such a dramatic way that I actually laughed.

"You're such a Drama Queen." I said

"I've been told." Thea deadpanned

"Usually by m-" Oliver stopped mid-sentence as I grabbed his shoulder to support myself as my most painful contraction yet struck.

Oliver lifted me up into his arms like I weighed nothing and took me back to the hospital bed.

My labor wasn't stalled anymore.

"It's time to push, Felicity." Doctor Spence said with a smile.

Thea positioned herself very carefully to be facing my face; I couldn't blame her there.

Oliver was leaning over me, a smile on his face.

"Are you ready?" He asked

"No, but I think it's too late to change my mind." I said, earning a chuckle from the doctor.

"Okay, Felicity, on three. One...two..."

Contractions were painful. Actually pushing was indescribable. Ten minutes of pushing and I would have happily gone back to the pain of contractions I had just been complaining about an hour before.

"Oliver?" I said as I caught my breath between pushes.

"Yeah?" Oliver responded, leaning closer than he was before.

"I hope you are happy with one kid because I am not doing this again." I said

People deciding to do this again after it through it once was unbelievable. Who would do that? In that moment, I was certain that all second children, and any kids beyond that, were accidents. It was the only possible explanation.

I was deadly serious but my words just made Oliver laugh quietly.

"This isn't funny! Ugh, I hate you for doing this to me." I said, not caring how cliche my words were.

"Okay, a few more pushes, Felicity." Doctor Spence said

"You can do this, Lis." Thea said, squeezing my hand.

"I love you." Oliver said, kissing my sweaty forehead.

"I love you too." I said

"It's time to push again. Just a few pushes." Doctor Spence said

Seven pushes later, the sound of a baby's cry filled the room, and my emotions took over. Tears were running down my face and I didn't attempt to stop them. I watched the doctor check her lungs and heart quickly, then wrapped her in a pink blanket, handing her to me.

"She's perfect." I whispered, touching her face with my hand.

"She's beautiful." Oliver said; I looked at him for the first time since I heard the sound of crying and saw tears streaming down his face, which just made my emotions go even more haywire.

"She's beautiful, guys. Congratulations." Thea said, tearing up herself.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked Oliver

He nodded, and more carefully than I had ever seen Oliver do anything, lifted her out of my arms and sat back down. He was whispering to her in Russian - she was definitely going to speak Russian for sure - and I could only make out a word that Oliver had taught me; love. But whatever he was saying, he was repeating the same sentence many times. I could see how much he already loved the baby girl in his arms.

"What is her name?" Thea asked

Oliver looked up at me and I nodded.

"Her name is Olivia. Olivia Moria Queen." Olivier said

I watched Thea's face light up and she grabbed my hand.

"Thank you. Mom would be so proud of you. And happy. It was her biggest hope that you would find somebody and fall in love, have a family." Thea said

"I wish she could be here." I said; it was true, even though Moria wasn't my favorite person, I wished she was there. For Oliver and Thea.

"She's watching over Olivia," Thea paused, a sad smile on her face, "by the way, Lis, how did you sell Oliver on that name?"

I grinned; it was true that Oliver had originally immediately shot down my shut down my suggestion of naming her Olivia after him, but I had made him come around.

"Oh, I have my ways of convincing him." I said

"I don't need to know about that." Thea said

I playfully smacked Thea's arm.

"Not like that! Although that's certainly a powerful force of persuasion...I just told him that if we didn't I was going to insist that when we have a son he would be named Oliver Jonas Queen the second, and he changed his mind real quick." I rambled

Oliver stood up, leaning over me to kiss me quickly before putting Olivia back in my arms.

"I love you." I said

Thea, probably sensing the emotional conversation that was about to occur, excused herself to tell everybody that Olivia was here, and perfect.

"I hadn't thought it was possible for me to love you more than I already did, but I was wrong. So, so wrong. My love and respect for you are at an all time high." Oliver said

I didn't think I'd be able to speak through my emotions so I just squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, Felicity. You've given me everything I could have ever dreamed of." Oliver leaned over and kissed Olivia's forehead.

"How did I get so lucky?" I choked out through the tears.

"I ask myself the same thing every day."

When they let us take Olivia home a day later, decked out in her custom onesie that we had made for her with the initials 'O.M.Q' embroidered on the front, Oliver must have checked her car seat a dozen times, even though I would be sitting right next to her in the backseat, but I didn't say anything. If it gave him peace of mind, then it was fine with me, as was the fact that he drove at least ten miles an hour under the speed limit the whole way home.

When we pulled up to the house, there was paparazzi lined outside the gate. We had hoped that releasing a statement, along with a photo of myself, Oliver, and Olivia, that it would calm them down, but we knew it wasn't likely.

Once we were inside the gate, the crowds outside didn't matter. We couldn't hear or see them.

Thea and my mother had respected our wishes to be alone with Olivia on her first night home, so it was quiet when we stepped inside.

"Is it just me or did this just get very real, very fast?" I asked as I carried the car seat up the stairs, Oliver following closely behind me.

"Not just you." Oliver said

"It's a little terrifying." I said as we reached the door to the nursery.

"More than a little. But millions of people have kids so I'm sure we can figure this out." Oliver said, causing me to laugh.

I picked Olivia up from her carrier, holding her to my chest as Oliver stood behind me, stroking her face, making cooing noises at her.

Talk about things I never imagined seeing; Oliver Queen, king of brooding, who intimidated bad guys on a nightly basis with a bow and arrow, cooing at a baby with a silly grin on his face.

"She's just so pretty. Daddy's little princess." Oliver said in a baby voice.

It actually caused me to giggle.

I moved to put Olivia in the intricately carved dark wood crib that had once held a baby Oliver and Thea, and Robert Queen before that, and I had no idea how many generations before that. It was the one thing Oliver was firm on, that we use the crib. Not that I was against it, it was beautiful and it fit the room. It looked very royal. We had chosen to paint the wall a soft pink, and had an artist paint each of the Disney Castles from over the years and they hung around the room. I had refused to let Thea do more with the theme, I didn't want it to be over the top in the way the Queens' loved to do everything.  

"I didn't know it was possible to love somebody so much so fast." I said, looking down at Olivia's blue eyes; Oliver's eyes. I had hoped she would get her dad's eyes.

"I know Diggle swore it was an instant love, but I didn't understand...how intense it is." Oliver said, one hand on my back, the other holding Olivia's little hand.

"It's amazing." I said

"I love you." Oliver said, planting a kiss on my lips that ended too soon when Olivia started crying.

"And now we start the real fun. Actual parenting." I said with a smile

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think! On here or on Tumblr (fangirlhalie.tumblr.com) or Twitter (HecticHalie)


End file.
